The Elemental Village
by Darkninja20
Summary: Alex decides to take control of the peace keeping village to help his friends. Too bad for him, just because he's the kage of the peace keeping village, doesn't mean he isn't still a target. Not for assassins to rid of him because of his seat of power, but for the power inside him. The elemental beast is still a target for the group of S-ranked outlaws. The Akatsuki. Third part.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Event

Alex thinks about the offer he was given, and heads back to the leaf to answer, but something unexpected happens.

Chapter 1 Start

It's been a week now. A week since Tsunade gave me the offer to become a symbol of peace in the ninja world. A village, built in the middle of the other 5 nations, that I would rule over to keep the peace between them. I'm only just turned 17 and she offers me a seat of immense power and responsibility? She told me to take as much time as I need, but I need to think this through a little more.

I had gotten Kentaro to send me back to my world...but when I returned my arm was still in the cast and unable to move...this wasn't going to be easy to explain. The elemental beast had also left my body before I left. I had went home and as I was going to take a shower I noticed in the mirror a huge jagged scar on my back.

"So...I guess my body doesn't return to Normal when I return like this...great." I kept my scar a secret until me and my family went swimming in our pool...It's not to easy to explain a huge scar, so I had to make up a story that my back had been cut when I broke my arm as well and I didn't say anything about it afraid to worry them. It was hell trying to explain the cast to Kate, she didn't seem to believe me about what happened to my arm, which I said I fell and twisted it, although it was a lie, I had to assure her that it did happen as I said, but she didn't seem sure.

The whole week at school I'm pretty much out of it, not hearing a word the teachers say, not hearing Frank or Kate as they talk to each other or me, the only thing I do hear on the 7th say is when Kate taps my shoulder and asks me a question.

"Are you feeling alright Alex?"

I nod and look at her "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I'm just trying to decide if I should accept a seat of power that could affect many people's lives...but I can't tell you that.

"Are you sure? You've seemed out of it for a while now..."

"Positive." I say with a small smile. The bell rings and me and Kate head to our last class of the day, Math with Miss Nero.

We get to the class and I sit at my seat in the front (Which I didn't pick) and Kate sits in the back. Miss Nero comes in and the bell rings. She starts telling us what to study for a test and then gives us some work to do in out workbooks. Needless to say I can't concentrate on the work and hope she won't bug me if I at least have it open to that page. Of course I haven't been lucky in things like this. About 5 minutes into our working she calls to me.

"Alex, why have you not started your work?"

"Sorry...I just have a little bit on my mind." I tell her.

"Well, I'm sure you can push the other thoughts aside and start to work."

I feel very annoyed already "Sorry Miss, but my issues are more important then finding the surface area of a circle or whatever the fuck it is you are trying to teach." I say my voice slightly risen. The other students turn to us, finding a distraction from their work.

"What did you just say to me Alex?" She said stand from her chair.

"My issues are more important then whatever you are trying to teach us."

"Oh, really? What is so important that it makes you forget about a skill that you can use in your everyday life?"

Just that if I make the wrong choice people could die "How about you stay out of my business you damn bitch." I respond, hiding my anger, sounding smug.

Her face goes red "Then how about you go down to the principle's office!" It was an order more then a question.

"Fine. It's better then hearing your bitching any more." I leave and slam the door. I walk down the stairs and to the main office. The secretary looks up.

"Alex, here to see the principle again?"

I nod "Yes." Not good to be known by the secretary.

"He'll call you in when he's ready."

"All right." I sit down and almost instantly the principle's door opens and he walks out and sees me.

"Alex...are you serious?"

"Hello sir, how are you today?" I asked in a joking way.

"It was good...until you came into the office...again...are you here to see me again?"

"Yup."

"Then come in." He walked back in and I followed him in and sat down "What did you do today Alex?"

"Just a little swearing at Miss Nero to stay out of my business and let me figure my own problems out before I try to worry about math."

"But you are here to learn Alex...You shouldn't be here if you can't concentrate."

"I don't need a lecture. Just tell me my punishment."

"I'm not going to punish you. Take as much time off school as you need, and come back once you have all your issues sorted out. I'll call your mom and tell her that I have given you permission to miss school."

"All right. Can I go now?"

"Yes, go ahead."

I get up and as soon as I walk out of the office the end of the day bell rings. I walk outside into the cool fall wind. Almost instantly someone calls to me.

"Alex!"

I turn to see Kate "Hey."

She came up to me "Alex...tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong-"

"Alex...You've been acting differently lately...you've been distracted, you've been mouthing off to teachers...and you've been ignoring me completely for the last week...you space out when we're talking, you don't call or text back...Alex, answer me honestly here...have you been ignoring me because you want to...break up?" Those words got through to me quickly and I turn around.

"Of course not! Why would you even thing that?"

"Then why have you been ignoring me?"

"I haven't done it on purpose. I just have family issues to deal with right now." More lies... "I'm sorry Kate. Let me make it up to you. Come over to my around 4pm, no one else will be home and we can be alone and go anywhere you want." I said with a small smile.

She brightened up right away "Really?"

I nod "Yes, really."

She hugged me tightly "I'll be there at 4 then."

I got home and unlocked the door, no one was home at the moment. I walked into my house and thought about what to do until 4, then remembered I still need to think about the whole ruling over a peace making village. Before Kate comes I have to settle it. I have to go and tell Tsunade I'm not going to shoulder much a big burden, and that I'll visit their world every now and then. I decided I have to go and tell her now. I left my house and closed and locked the door and I walked to the wooded path where I first entered their world.

"What did Kentaro teach me again..." I thought of the chant he told me that would open the portal "Portal that connects my world and the ninja world, I have with me a necklace from their world, I am part of their world, appear before me so I may enter their world yet again!" As I finished the chant a beam shot from the necklace and into the ground and the portal appeared.

"Good. Now I can-"

"Alex!" I heard a voice call

"Not good." I looked at the portal then towards the voice. It was Kate.

"Alex!" She waved and called out "I decided to come early to surprise you." She must not have seen the portal yet since I was in her view. She got within a few feet of me. Damn! What do I do? As she got within arm's reach she tripped and fell against me. I caught her, but was knocked off balance a bit. Enough for my foot to slide into the portal and to cause me to have no footing and fall in. The inside of the portal was black as always and I knew when I hit the ground it was going to hurt...like usual. A few seconds later there was light and I slammed into the ground, which hurt.

"Ow..." A moment later something fell on me, knocking the wind out of me. I looked at what fell on me and I realized it was not a thing, but a person. It was Kate. She had fallen against me and I caught her, so she must have fallen in with me. Either way I knew I had to tell her the truth of where we were.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2: The Offer's Answer

Kate had managed to come to the ninja world with Alex.

Chapter 2 Start

Kate pushed herself up a little and looked around

"Where are we?" She kept looking around, a little panicky

"Kate, can you get off of me?" I ask calmly.

"Oh, sorry Alex." She got up and offered her hand to me and I took it as she helped me up.

"It's fine. To answer your question...well I'll answer that in a bit, for now follow me." She takes my hand that isn't in a cast.

"Alright...but are you sure you know where we are?"

"Yes...I've been here a few times before."

We walked for a while before we came upon the gates of the Leaf Village. I felt Kate's grip around my hand tighten.

"Something bothering you?"

"It's just...I've never seen anything like this...are you going to tell me where we are now?"

"Not until we get to a certain person. Just be patient and relax, nothing's going to happen."

"...Okay."

We walked through the gate to the leaf village and the gate keeper saw me.

"Hey Alex." He looked at Kate "And who is she?" He asked not unkindly.

"This is Kate." I hesitated for a moment before adding "My world."

He nodded "Going to see the Hokage?"

"Yes I am. Am I allowed to pass?" I asked knowing he wouldn't say no.

"Of course, you're the hero that stopped the war." I nodded before starting to walk again.

"Um...did he just say that you stopped a war?" She asked looking at me, confused.

"Yes. You're understand it more in a while."

"Promise?"

"I promise." We got to the Hokage's building and we went to the Hokage's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade said from the other side. I open the door and me and Kate walk in. Tsunade looks up as me and Kate enter.

"Alex, welcome back." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." I replied.

She looked at Kate "And who is this girl that you brought along with you."

"Her name is Kate. She's from...my world Tsunade." Kate gave me a confused glance.

"Well this is different. Bringing someone with you."

"It wasn't exactly on purpose, but she's here now."

"Nice to meet you Kate."

"Nice to meet you to." She said a little nervously

"Tsunade, you're dying to ask me a certain question, aren't you?" I cut in.

"Yes. Do you accept the offer?"

"I came here prepared to say no...but I've changed my mind. I accept your proposal to become the leader of the peace keeping village."

Tsunade brightened up at that "Perfect. We'll get the greatest builders from all five nations and get it built as quickly as possible."

I nodded "But don't think I'll stay here 24/7, I have a life to live elsewhere too."

"I understand."

"Also don't say a word to anyone, except the other Kage, that I accepted. If people hear that I am going to take control of the village, people might rush to join and honestly, I don't want them at the village just because I'm the kage-"

"Yousokage."

"What?"

"That's your title now."

"Yousokage." I said testing it out "I don't want them at the village just because I'm the Yousokage."

"I won't tell anyone, but the other Kage."

"Thank you." I turned to Kate, who was quiet "And now I have some explaining to do. Just where to begin?"

"Do you want help with explaining?" Tsunade asked.

"That would help...I'll start with how it started. About two years ago when I was 15, close to 16, I was walking home when I got grabbed by two people that wanted me dead. I was knocked out and awoke in this village and learned that this village, The Village Hidden In The Leaves, or Konoha, is a ninja village." I pause and watch Kate take it in and I begin talking before she says anything "This isn't our world. I found that out quickly and I started to train here to become a ninja. I graduated, got assigned to a team and went on missions, got stronger, and managed to kill the one that sent the two guys to try and kill me and returned home. About a week ago I came back to this world, which in this world was more like a few months and I fought in a war and managed to stop it." Kate stared at me completely and utterly confused. After a moment she started to talk.

"This...isn't a joke is it?"

"No."

"You stopped a war?"

"I did."

"The reason you have been acting differently is because of the stress of the offer?"

"I didn't mention that...but yes."

"Alex is a hero in this world. Unknown to him as well he's been given the title of Alex The Peacemaker."

I turn to her "So I'm Alex The Elemental Ninja and The Peacemaker?"

"Alex...what can a ninja do?" Kate asked.

"I can show you if you want. Tsunade, can this come off?" I ask gesturing to my cast.

"Most likely. Come here." I walk up to her and she checks the arm "Yes. But it will still be useless for a bit."

"Then take it off." She took the cloth off then broke the cast and my arm fell to my side "That feels better."

Tsunade snaps her fingers and instantly an anbu member appears "Go and make sure messenger birds are sent to the kage, about Alex agreeing to the offer."

"Right away." He disappeared.

"Um Tsunade...you said no one would-"

"He doesn't know what the offer is but he will send a message like that to the others. They will get the meaning."

"Oh."

"So, you want to see what a ninja can do?" Tsunade asked Kate.

"Y-yeah, if that's okay."

"Of course it is. Come on." She walks out and we follow. We follow her outside and almost instantly a voice calls out.

"Granny, I did the mission you-" The blond ninja stopped as he saw me "Alex?"

"Hey Naruto."

"When did you return?"

"Just about 10-20 minutes ago."

"Awesome."

"Naruto, I have a new mission for you." Tsunade said.

"Already?" He said looking a little tired.

"Yes. Fight against Alex."

"What?! Even I know I can't beat him!"

"He has use of only one hand. How about this, if you beat him I'll treat you to all the ramen you can eat." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Then what are we waiting for, come on Alex!" Naruto shouted.

"Wow...that's a sudden change." Kate muttered.

"Yup. Watch this Kate." I walked to a spot a few feet away from Naruto.

I watched Naruto, waiting to see if he would make the first move. As expected he did.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He made 5 clones and they ran at me. I notice Kate's surprised look from the corner of my eye.

I did a few signs with my one hand "Fireball Jutsu!" I shot the fireball, it was weaker then normal, since I only had one hand, but it took out the clones. I looked at Kate and she couldn't believe I just shot fire from my mouth. I turned back to the smoke and Naruto came from the smoke, planning to hit me. I rose my hand.

"Lightning, Strike Down!" I swung my hand down and a blot of lightning hit Naruto and took him to the ground "Game over." I say as I walk back to Kate's side.

"I can still fight!"

"Naruto, I'll still treat you, so just shut up." Tsunade told him.

He smiled "Yes!"

I turn to Kate "That is what a ninja can do."

She tried to say something but couldn't come up with the words.

"You asked me what a ninja can do. I showed you."

She managed to respond now "Wow..."

I smile "Trust me, that isn't even close to my full strength." I turned to Tsunade "Did Kuna and Kiko return to their village?"

"Yes, they wanted me to tell you to visit them when you returned."

"Understood. Kate, let's go." I hold my hand out and she takes it.

We left the village about 45 minutes ago and Kate hasn't said a word since.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"No...just confused is all. My boyfriend just turns out to be a super powered ninja that stopped a war...just makes me think that I'm not-" I cover her mouth.

"Don't say that. Remember when I asked you out I had already been here once, I picked you from any other girls to ask, I'm with you, and that will never change." I removed my hands

"But...I'm completely powerless here."

I keep walking "At the moment...but like me you can be trained to become a ninja." She caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Are you serious?" She asked eyes lit up.

I smile "Completely serious." I take a piece of paper from my pocket "Here."

She looks at it "What is it?"

"It will determinate what element of chakra you have and what element you can learn best."

She takes it "So when will I know?"

"Give it a minute." I say watching. A moment passes and the paper catches fire and Kate drops it in surprise as it burns away "Fire element."

"So does that mean I'll be able to use that fire ball like you did?" She asked looking at me.

"That is a basic move. Even if you didn't have fire element chakra, you would be able to learn that. Although if you didn't have fire element chakra, you wouldn't be able to do this." I did a few hand signs "Fire Beast Jutsu." I shot the tiger shaped flame out from my hand and controlled it, moving my hand towards trees, making it move and slam into the trees.

Kate looked at it in shock "How did you..."

"It's a more advanced fire jutsu."

"Do you mean-"

"Yes you can learn it...if you want, but if you want I can send you back to our world instead."

"No. I want to stay here."

I smile "I expected you to say that. Also when we'll in this world all time stops in our world. So we won't miss anything."

"So we can stay here for as long as we want?"

"Exactly." I responded with a smile. I heard a rustle in the bushes, and I was instantly in front of Kate, eyes locked on where the sound came from. I hadn't gotten my sword, headband, cloak, or daggers back, not to mention the fact that I had no kunai either. I stood my ground as a man walked out of the bushes. He had black eyes and sharp features and a scar going down his face and I kept my eyes locked on his.

"Alex...I never gave you my name before did I?" The man asked

"Not sure. Do I even know you?"

"I don't blame you for not recognizing me. But answer this question. Have you taken good care of my daughters?"

I realized then and relaxed a little "Yes. They are safe. You managed to survive?"

"I did."

"Alex...do you know this guy?"

"Yes. He's the father of two kids I know. He left the family ten years ago. How did you survive?" I ask turning back to him

"It wasn't easy...but I gave it my all and managed to win."

"What do you want?" I asked, not unkindly.

"I just got here myself...and I was trying to get the courage to go to them and tell Masami sorry for what I did...but I can't."

"Too scared?"

"I can't go back after disappearing like I did."

"A new village is being created. I am set to become the Kage of it...I can give you a chance."

"What do you mean?"

"You will don a mask or cloak in public so no one knows you, and you will come to work for the village, any job you choose, ninja, cook, shopkeeper, whatever. I plan to offer to all the residents of Kyoto to move into the village. If they accept you will be able to see your daughters, but you will not reveal who you are and if you do so, or try to take them, if I hear about from anyone that you do, you will be exiled from the village, or killed. Do you accept my offer?"

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go... I accept."

"Good. Disappear for now. Arrive at the village on the first day it is finished and we'll talk more."

"Okay." He walked back into the bushes and left my sight.

"Pay no attention to that confrontation."

"I wouldn't understand anyway, would I?"

"Nope. So ignore it." I smile as another rustle sounds "What now?!" I said turning to the sounds again. This time nothing came out, and I sensed something familiar "I see. About time you showed up." I called out and The Elemental Beast walked out.

"At least you noticed that time Alex." He turned to Kate "You brought your girlfriend with you too?"

"What is that thing Alex?" Kate asked taking a step back.

"I'm the 'thing' that is the main reason that Alex still lives."

"He is known as an Elemental Beast." I said starting to explain "He enters my body, granting me with more powerful chakra. While in my body, we can talk to each other, and we can access each others thoughts."

"Which is how I know who you are, Kate."

She just stayed silent.

"Did you accept Tsunade's offer?" He asked

"I did. So I'm going to be staying here for a while...I need to start training Kate in chakra control and everything too, so I'm going to be busy for a while."

"Do you think we should work together yet again?"

"You mean am I willing to become the host again, correct?"

"...You know what I mean."

"I do. I accept, besides if I almost die again you'll help me." I say with a smirk.

"I can't let you die or I die with you."

"Well if I'm going to be the host again hurry up and do it." He didn't respond, but dashed directly at me and connected with my stomach and I felt the familiar feeling of his power.

"_It is done." His voice said_

"_I noticed that."_

I looked at Kate and saw she looked confused.

"It's inside my body now. I have it's strength now." I take her hand "Let's continue on our way."

We arrived at Kyoto and I lead Kate towards our main location. I got to the furthest house and knocked, awaiting an answer. I heard movement inside and a moment later a pale haired girl opened the door.

"Alex!" She said with a smile.

"Why can I never tell you two apart from one another right away."

"Maybe because we'll twins." She said before noticing Kate "Who's this?"

I knew she was Kuna now from how she asked "This is Kate. She's from my world."

"Really?" She looked at her "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well." Kate responded.

"Come on in." Kuna said going back inside. Kate walks in then I follow, closing the door. I hear Kuna shout out.

"Mom, Kiko, we have company!"

Masami came from the kitchen doorway and Kiko came from the upstairs.

Kiko saw me and a smile lit up her face "Alex!" She ran at me and hugged me, I smiled and hugged her back, then like Kuna she noticed Kate right after, she gave me a questioning look.

"She's from my world." I responded to her look.

Masami spoke up "A friend from your world? That's different."

"I didn't mean to bring her, but since she's here now, I'm going to train her as a ninja so she can protect herself."

"You're going to teach her yourself?" Kuna asked a little surprised.

"Yeah. I can't let her be defenceless, and I have nothing but time on my hands." I respond before remembering my other reason for coming here "I have something to ask you three...and the village for that matter. Kuna, Kiko can you gather all the inhabitants so I can tell you all at once?"

"We'll on it!" Kuna said "Come on Kiko." She said as she ran out of the house, her sister behind her.

"What could be so important that you need to speak to the whole village?" Masami asked.

I smiled "You'll see soon."

Kuna and Kiko had gotten all the villagers in the centre of town, where since the town was rebuilt, a stage sat for festivals and entertainment purposes. I stood atop it as the villages gathered.

"This looks like most of you." I said walking to mid-stage "Now I have an offer for all of you. You do not have to accept, but if you do I promise you will be much safer." I gave them a minute as they muttered amongst themselves before continuing "Only a few people, like myself, the 5 kages and Kate know about this and I would like for all of you to keep it to yourself. A new village is being created as a peacekeeping village, it will be in the middle of the five nations, or as close as it can be, and I am set to become the Kage, The Yousokage. So for the offer is, I am inviting each and everyone of you to move into the village when it is finished." the mutters rose in volume and I waited for silence before continuing "Like I said, you don't have to accept, but if you do not only will you be protected by myself, but also high level ninja from all the nations assigned to the village in order to prevent any dangerous people near me. Of course I know it's a hard decision, but this offer is limitless so you aren't being rushed. I'll return on the day the village is completed to see who wants to and who doesn't want to. That's all I had to say." I say standing there a moment longer before stepping down. I join Kate at the side of the stage.

"How can you speak to so many people so..."

"Calmly? It's not that hard compared to what I've done in this world before."

"You mean fighting?"

"Fighting to death, becoming a hero, becoming a kage...killing people."

"How many have you...killed before?"

"Countless. I did it to protect my friends and to survive."

"Alex!" A voice called out I turned and saw Rud.

"Hey." I called back, rising my hand in greeting.

"When did you get back to this world?"

"A few hours ago."

"So not too long. It's hard to believe the kid that came here about a year ago to save two kids is now becoming a Kage."

"I can't believe it either...I'm not even an adult." I laugh a little.

"But you have strength that rivals any adult."

"I will admit I am strong, but not unbeatable."

Kuna ran up to me suddenly "Why didn't you tell us you might become a Kage of a village?!"

"Because I wasn't sure I was going to accept becoming one, it's a huge responsibility."

Masami and Kiko came up behind Kuna.

"Well Alex I'm sure it goes without saying." Masami said "Me and my daughters are going to come to the village once it's finished."

I smiled "I expected that. I'm sure these two would have convinced you one way or the other."

"I'm sure they would have." she agreed, smiling.

"I'm going to as well." Rud said.

"So four so far. Sounds good. Anyway I need to return to the village, mostly to get some things set up and to start Kate's training." I glance at her and smile as I can tell she is excited about it.

"We have to stay here." Kuna said "We need to pack all of our stuff up."

"Calm down." I say laughing a bit "The village may take a while to finish, you don't want to pack everything up yet. I'll return to give the villager's a warning when I learn it will be done so until then just relax."

"I guess you're right. Make sure you give us time though!" Kuna said.

"As soon as I learn I'll come and tell you." I take Kate's hand "We should get back now."

"All right." Kuna said.

Me and Kate said our good byes and head back to the village.

Chapter 2 End.

**I am not going to go through the time until the village is built so there will be a small time skip in between this chapter and the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Start Of A Village

The Elemental Village is complete.

Chapter 3 Start

"Good, that's enough Kate." I said walking over to her "You've been working hard for these three months. You're a quick learner too."

She smiled, but was still breathing heavily from the training "Thanks. This is still so unbelievable. I can actually use these moves."

"Jutsu." I told her "I want to see what you've learned in use. How about we have a practice spar?"

"I won't be able to beat you..."

"I know. I just want to see how you manage in a battle."

"Then I accept your challenge." She smiled.

"All right." I walk a little away and put my arms out to my sides "Whenever you're ready."

She watched me for a moment before attacking "Fireball Jutsu!" I put my hand out the fireball hit, but I held it back until it burned itself out "That didn't even hurt you..."

"I have resistance to the elements. Only really powerful elemental jutsu can hurt me." She runs at me as she ignites her fists. She swings her fist at me and I sidestep it.

"That would only hurt me because you are punching me."

"Why won't you even fight back?" She asked, swinging at me again.

I jump back "If you want me to I will." I d mid the required signs for a jutsu "Water Torrent Jutsu!" I released a high pressured blase of water at her and she wasn't quick enough to dodge it. The water hit her and sent her rolling back. I watched her and she got up, soaking wet.

"See...I can't even hit you, but that's to be expected."

I smile "So is the battle over?"

She nodded "Yes. I submit."

I hope she can handle a real battle if she needs it "Well do you want to continue training or-" I was cut of as an Anbu appeared in front of me, causing me to draw my sword and jump back "You shouldn't do that..." I mutter putting my sword away "I thought you were an enemy."

"My apologizes sir. But your presence is required."

"My presence? Why?"

H took a scroll out and handed it out to me and I took it "In the scroll you will find a map showing the location of the village that you will be taking control of. The other Kages will be awaiting you there." And with that he disappeared.

"Sounds like your village is complete." Kate says walking to my side.

"Sounds like it." I open the scroll and see it is basically in the middle of the villages like was said "I guess we shouldn't keep the Kages waiting."

We left the village about 50 minutes ago and we were in a densely forested area.

"Are you excited about seeing the new village?"

"Not really. I don't expect it to look that different from the others."

"Well I'm excited." She smiled "It's the village that my boyfriend is the leader of."

I chuckle a little "Well we should be there soon." I say looking at the map "It shouldn't be to far after this forest." As I say that we stop out and I see a tall building not very far in the distance.

"That might be it too." I say as I start to speed walk, Kate right behind me. We arrive at the front gate of it and, like the Anbu said, the other five Kage were there.

"Welcome to the Elemental Village Alex." Tsunade said "Or should I say, Yousokage."

"Thank you." I say for her welcoming me.

"Now to explain a little about the village" Garra said "As you can see this village is build on an area that has mountains on three sides of it."

"It other words you have natural defences on three sides and the only way in or out of the village is the front gate." The Mizukage continued.

"And if you get into too much trouble you can use the emergency system in your kage building." The Raikage pointed to the needlessly tall tower at the back of Alex's line of site "Your kage building is also surrounded by a huge pit, and can only be reached via a bridge."

"You didn't finish explaining the emergency system..." The Tsuchikage told the Raikage "I guess I'll do it. In your building, on the highest floor there is a place for a fire to be lit. Once it is lit the fire will be shot into the stay and will stay so for an hour afterwards, It can be seen from any of the five nations and once seen ninja from all five nations will be on their way here. Only use it if you, or the village is in danger."

I nodded "I understand."

"Now Alex, as you requested before." She handed me a gold cloak and a mask of five colors "This way you can keep your identiy a secret until you decide to reveal it."

"Best I keep it hidden for as long as possible. Other then my reason I gave you before I'm also a target of the Akatsuki."

Garra nodded "Which is why we all agreed that you can hide who you are."

"Now for a gift from us." The Raikage snapped his fingers and 10 anbu appeared around them.

"These are elite members of the Anbu from all five nations." The Mizukage explained "They have sworn their loyalty to you and are skilled in the art of stealth and killing. If anyone threatens you they will be there to protect you, and will protect you even if it means giving their life up, they will follow any order you give to them."

"Also no one knows this village exists yet, but when we announce it word will spread and people will come here for jobs and maybe some will also come to feel safer...other then that what you do with the village is up to you." The Tsuchikage explained

"Understood."

"Alex McLean, you now have the title of Yousokage. You will rule this village, and will help sort out any misunderstanding or battles between the five nations. If for some reason you can not stop the battle and war is declared you are to return here and neither you or any ninjas in your village can join the fight." Tsuande said.

I was never told of that last part but I had no choice "I understand my position."

"Good. A blacksmith will be sent here soon to make the headbands of your village ninja and others will soon come, until then you, Kate and the Elite Anbu will be the only ones in this village."

"Understood."

"Alright then. We will now return to our respective villages. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask any of us."

"I won't let you down."

The kages started off to their own villages and the Elite Anbu disappeared, most likely to a place where I can be watched in case I get attacked.

"So how do you feel being a leader?" Kate asked.

"Nervous. I have no idea how to be a leader of a village."

"You'll learn." She said, kissing me.

"I guess I have no choice. I'll have to do my best."

"Then let's go and explore the village!" She said grinning.

"We will...in a minute." I turn to the nearest forested area "You can come out now."

Someone moved in the trees and then walked out. It was the twins' father.

"I expected no less from you, Yousokage." He had a dagger drawn, I guess in case anyone attacked him on his way here.

"I wouldn't be a good leader if I didn't notice people around me."

"True enough. Anyway I'm here like you told me to be." He took a few step forward.

"If I was you I would stop where you are." I tell him.

"Huh? Why?" He stopped.

"I have been given a guard of Elite Anbu members and if you were to come near me with weapon drawn there' no certain you will be alive very long. Put the weapon away then come closer."

"All right." He put the weapon away and then came up to me and Kate.

"Have you thought of the kind of job you wanted?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll fight for the village, I'll become a ninja."

"All right, but do you know any jutsu?"

"Yes. After I defeated the Night Hunters I trained with jutsu."

"I'd challenge you to a fight to prove that, but I don't have the time at the moment. I need to understand the layout of my village."

"That's understandable. By the way, my name is Jude."

"That name will not be said in the presence of Masami or your daughters."

"I understand, and I thank you for giving me this chance."

"Don't waste it then. You may enter the village and a headband will be given to you when some are made, for now walk around and take in the layout as well."

"Understood."

I took Kate's hand and lead her in, Jude behind us.

"Wow..." Kate said as she walked in.

"Yeah this is pretty impressive." I say looking around myself and I noticed Jude start walking off to the left.

"This is the village that you own...this is amazing." I lead her towards the tower.

"So should I take that as a means that you like the village?"

"Of course I do!" She said a smile on her face.

"Well that's good since we are going to be here for quite some time." I look around for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Kate asked.

"No...not really. I'm just trying to figure something out." I snap my fingers and instantly all ten of the Elite Anbu appear kneeling before me.

"You wanted us?" One of them asked.

"I did. I have orders I want you all to follow. I am in no danger of being attacked at the moment so I want want two of you at the gate. If anyone arrives I want you to find out who they are, and I want one of you at the gate to come and get me, I want another one of you to head to Kyoto in the fire nation and tell the citizens there that this village is now complete, and I want the rest of you to look over the mountains that surround the village to make sure they are defences and not just a way for enemies to get in. You are all dismissed."

"Understood!" They disappeared as suddenly as they had appeared.

I turned to see Kate smiling "What?"

"You are already being a leader. You just gave orders."

"I did. I've given orders before when I was in the war." I said as walked to the bridge leading to my building. The bridge looked sturdy enough. It was made of stone, railings high enough at each side to prevent people from falling and had supports under it, but the pit was pitch black, no bottom could be seen.

"This...doesn't seem safe..." Kate muttered looking down.

"It will be fine...just don't look down." I tell her as I walk onto the bridge and over to the tower. Kate follows and grips my arm as she get off the bridge.

"I don't like that..."

"You're get use to it." I say kissing her forehead "Come on, let's go in." I lead her inside and we were both shocked by what we saw. The first room was huge and almost empty except for a chair that had stairs leading up to it.

"That looks like the type of chair a king would have." I mutter as I notice a door to the left side of the stairs. I walk over and open it, finding a bedroom "So this is where we're to sleep." I close the door and spot the stairs leading up "That must lead to the emergency system. Well we don't need it yet."

"Can we turn in?" Kate asked "I'm exhausted already."

"Well you did train before we walked here. So I guess we can." We go into the bedroom and try to sleep.

The net morning I wake up before Kate and I decide to walk around the village again, hoping to learn the layout again. As I step outside I realize I forgot something and go back in, taking the gold cloak and the mask. I put the cloak on as I walk across the bridge and instantly nine of the Elite Anbu appear in front of me.

"As you requested I had told the citizens of Kyoto that the village was open." One of them said.

"We have scouted the mountains and have determined that there is no path an enemy can take to enter the village." another one said.

"There are also people at the gate." another one started "They said they are the citizens of Kyoto."

I nod "Understood. I'll be at the gate in a minute. Go on standby until I need you again." Once again they disappeared. I spotted Jude watching from the side of a building and I motioned him closer.

"Yes, Yousokage-sama?"

I hated the sama at the end but accepted it "They're here. Inside there is a black cloak, you are to wear that and cover your face until a mask can be made, stay out of sight as much as possible until then." I say moving towards the gate, without waiting for his answer and I place the mask over my face. I approach the gate and the villagers see me, and it looked like most of them if not all of them decided to live here, I stop just inside the gate.

"Welcome citizens of Kyoto village. Welcome to the Elemental Village!"

Kuna and Kiko push through the crowd, each with a bag over their shoulders "Alex is that you?" Kuna asked.

I chuckle a little and remove the mask "Yeah, it's me. This is my disguise so no one is aware that I'm the leader. Anyway come on in all of you." I say walking away "Follow me and I'll show you the...only resident area I know of at the moment." They followed me and I lead them to an area of houses and two story complexes "I don't really care where any of you pick to live. I'm not going to charge any one for living in this village." As soon as I say that an Elite Anbu appears.

I sigh "What now?"

"The blacksmith has arrived sir."

"I'll be there in a second." He disappeared "Looks like I have something to do now..." I said to them "I'll check back in a bit."

Kuna and Kiko come up "Can we come too?"

"You two have some unpacking to do." Masami called to them.

"I guess that's the answer." I tell them.

"Alright..." Kuna said a little disappointed.

"Will you show us around the village after?" Kiko asked a hopeful smile on her face.

I smile back "Of course I will." They both smile and go back to their mother.

"And now" Alex placed the mask over his face "To meet the blacksmith." I walked to the gate and when I got there an old, strong looking man was there.

"You're the blacksmith I presume." I say, calling his attention to me.

"Ligs the name, the finest blacksmith in all the five nations."

"Nice to meet you Ligs." I answer "I am the Yousokage, the leader of this village. The forge is right over there." I say pointing to a house "I haven't been in myself but I think that is your lodging as well."

"You know nothing of blacksmiths then. We never sleep any where but in the company of our forge and anvils. Anyway I'll be seeing you, Yousokage-Sama.." He wandered towards his forge and I looked back at the gate to find a woman with two kids, one about 14 and the other about 10, standing at the gate.

"Welcome to the Elemental Village. Are you here to become a citizen?"

"Yes." She replied a little nervously.

I noticed the older kid was wearing a sand headband "I see your son is a ninja."

The kid looked at me and gave a small grin "I'm Chnin level."

"How old are you?"

"15."

"Chunin at your age? That's pretty impressive." He smiled bashfully.

"I'm also here to apply for a job as a cook." The woman said.

"A cook? That would be helpful. What are your names?"

"I'm Rose." The mother answered.

"I'm Kai." The older kid said.

"I'm...Tai." The young kid said nervously. I chuckled a little at the similar names.

"I am the YousoKage, leader of this village, but I'm guessing you already knew that judging from the fact that I asked you these questions. Feel free to look around town. Pretty much any house you want in the village is yours, and ay resturant you want to work in you can, just make sure I know where you pick."

"I will. Thank you. She bowed before she walked past me. Kai stopped as his mother and younger brother continued walking.

"You're strong right?"

"I'm at Kage level."

"Do you think you could teach me a few jutsu later or maybe just a few pointers?"

I never thought about this being a possibility "Sure." He grinned "But I'm going to be busy for a while, getting this village up and running so when I have time I will."

He nodded "Thanks." He said before adding "Yousokage-sama." he then ran to catch up to his family.

"In one day how many times have I been called that?" I muttered to myself as I went back to the Kage building to find Kate come out of the bedroom.

"Good Morning." I say to her.

"Morning." She yawned "Where were you?"

I take the mask off "Getting to know some people. We have the citizens from Kyoto, a blacksmith and a mother of two kids here now. The mother wants to be a cook and one of the kids is a ninja and wants me to help him learn jutsu or give him some pointers."

"That's nice. What did you say?"

"I said yes, but I told him it will be a while until I have free time." As I expected sometime today one of the Elite Anbu appeared again.

"Another person has arrived. He says he's a jonin level ninja."

"All right. Tell him I'll be there in a bit." In a puff of smoke he was gone.

"Sounds like you were right. You're not going to have free time for a while."

"I know. This is going to be tiring." I put the mask back on "But I have no choice. I'm the Yousokage, leader of The Elemental Village."

Chapter 3 End


	4. NOTICE

**I am sorry to bring all who read this some bad news... I have decided to put all but my SAO Fanfic and My Mixed Blood FT fanfic until further notice. I have started more fanfics then I should have and I am going to focus energy on the two I believe I can finish quickest. I am sorry to all the readers following this or any of my other stories and I will try my best to get back to them as soon as I can. **


End file.
